Lost in the woods
by PossDownUnder
Summary: Raph and Mikey have been seperated by their brothers, sicne being kidnaped and hidden in a cave. They must find their way back to New York and their family - though things keep getting in their way. Story currently G rated, but may go up to PG. Wait and s
1. Default Chapter

Lost in the woods

**LOST IN THE WOODS**

**_Disclaimer: No I didn't make up the Ninja Turtles concept – shame really – I'd be rich now. Oh well, here's another one of my stories. They seem to be flooding out of me at the moment. Also new story!!! Read and Review. _**

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Please Note: Italics is the flashbacks to the turtles' childhood. Yeah warning – there is a toddler turtle's scene in this chapter. **_

_**Thanks**_

Raphael awoke to a killer of a headache. He rubbed his head, as a dime light made his eyes open and close. He knew that this headache wasn't due to a night of drowning his sorrows, which he had done a couple of times before hand.

He could hear another person breathing not far from where he was lying. He knew immediately that this sound belonged to one of his brothers. He could recognize their breathing patterns anywhere, even without their sent.

"Hey Mikey! You okay, bro?" Raphael asked the blackness. No sound.

"I say Mikey, it's me Raph, you okay?" Raphael started to get worried. His brother was never this quiet – there was something wrong. Raphael forced himself up onto his knees and crawled over to where he could hear the breathing.

"M…Mikey?" Raphael gently tapped his little brother's foot. Worried, Raphael quickly moved to feel for a pulse. After finding Mikey's pulse to be normal and his breathing normal for his sleeping brother, Raphael started to ease up a little.

"Come on Mikey" Raphael said he wanted his brother to jump up crying "Tricked you!" But he did not. Raph grabbed hold of Mikey's three fingers hand and held onto it.

"Yo, Mikey let me know you're okay. Please be okay." Raphael pleaded. He didn't like the limpness of his brother's body or the silence. Raphael tried to squint to make an idea of where he was. He knew by the smell of the air that he was not longer in New York, let alone the sewers of New York. He rubbed just below his butt, when he remembered what had happened to him.

It had been the night before and all four turtles were on patrol when they went to the aid of a zoo keeper in central park, who was being ambushed by a group of foot ninjas. Leo and Don had managed to move the foot away from most of the animals, who were becoming distressed by the commotion. Mikey and Raph had brought up the rear, when Raph felt something bit him below his shell. Knowing he was highly allergic to bees, he had called to Mikey for assistance before everything went black.

"Then it wasn't a cruddy insect, cos I know your not allergic to anything Mikey," Raph spoke to the sleeping form. "Oh sorry, you're allergic to math and especially algebra, but hey I'm with you there kid."

"Raph… Raphie…." Came the faint voice of his little brother.

"Mikey! You okay!" Raph hugged his little brother, who was still floppy from the shoot he'd landed.

"Owe! My head hurts!" Mikey cried, when Raphael made him sit up too fast.

"Oh sorry," Raphael helped his brother to lie back down.

"Where'd those dudes with the guns go?" Mikey asked.

"Huh? So that's what it was? What kind of guns Mikey?"

"Them ones zookeepers use," Mikey replied, rubbing his neck.

"So where's Leo and Donnie? What happened to them?"

"How should I know? I didn't see them after they went the other way to us," Mikey replied.

Raph just thought for a moment.

"Hey Raph?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Am I right in thinking we're not in Kansas anymore, Toto?" Mikey inquired, offering a weak smile. This gave Raph the confidence that Mikey was going to be alright.

"For once in your life, your thinking is correct. This sure as shell ain't New York! Smells too clean to be New York," Raph said.

"Then where are we?" Mikey sat up next to his brother. His head was still spinning from the drug inside him; he leaned onto his brother for support. Usually Raphael would push him right off, but Raphael could tell Mikey was not yet strong enough to sit up without assistance and let it be.

"Let me help you lean against this pole and I'll go check it out," Raph helped his brother against the pole.

"Don't be too long," Mikey pleaded. He didn't like the idea of being in this strange place on his own.

"I'm just gone' to be looking around, I'm not leaving you." Raphael said, as he walked into the darkness, feeling his way with his hands.

Moments later he was back bending down to Mikey on the floor.

"We're in some cave, seems that who ever got us thinks we're still out and left us here until maybe the morning. We need to get the shell out of here before they come back. You up for any walking yet?"

"Um... yeah…" Mikey started to get up. His legs felt like jelly and he flopped down again. He got up and flopped down again.

"Right, jump on my back," Raph turned round so his shell was facing Mikey.

"I can walk its okay…" Mikey was surprised by Raphael's generosity.

"No you can't, not just yet. I'll carry you for a while, til you have your strength back."

"You sure?" Mikey asked, before he dived into the deep end of taking advantage of Raphael's assistance.

"Mikey we gutta leave now, not next week and I'm not going without you, so come on!" Raph grumbled, as he felt Mikey's wait get onto his shell.

They left the cave, with Mikey on Raphael's back, and Raph started to press onwards towards the scrub ahead of them.

"Do you know where you're going?" Mikey asked.

"I'm a turtle, aren't we suppose to know our way back to where we came from?" Raphael said, as he tried not to trip over a tree root.

"That's sea turtles bro," Mikey chuckled; Raph was finally admitting he enjoyed being a turtle. He rarely did that these days and Mikey – being the one who usually went on about being a turtle as if it was the best thing in the world, loved the fact that Raph – the hothead – shared the same love for his own species.

"Who cares – they got shells, and we got shells! As far as I am concerned it's the same thing. Now shut up and concentrate on building your strength up again. I don't know if I can carry you all the way to New York!"

Mikey giggled at this thought, here was his brother trying to show he cared. A thought crossed his mind of Raph actually walking through the entrance of the lair with Mikey on his back and Master Splinter, Leo and Donnie completely stunned that the two youngest turtles made it home from their captors safely.

Mikey's mind then drifted to a part of his past which was fairly simular.

"_Mikey make sure you don't fall. Master Splinter will kill me if he finds out you've followed me!" a young ten year old Raphael called to his brother. _

_Mikey was holding onto the narrow piping with both hands and slowly pulling himself along the piping. _

"_Yeah well why'd you come this way anyway? The other way is much easier!" Mikey replied, as he tried to hold onto the piping. _

"_Because there's not fun going the other way. Besides I can pretend to be Indiana Jones this way. He don't take the baby easy way when he can fight all the snakes and things." Raphael replied. _

"_I don't like snakes Raph. Do you think there's any in the sewers?"_

"_Mikey you ever seen a snake down here?" Raph asked his bother._

"_No, I don't want to either."_

"_There's only four reptiles down in these sewers Mikey."_

"_Really!! Oh no, not crocodiles!" Mikey got worried. _

"_Mikey, you're not a crocodile are you?"_

"_No"_

"_Turtles are reptiles stupid! There's four of us down here."_

"_Yeah, I am not stupid! How do you know anyways?" Mikey let go of the pipe and put his hands on his hips and looked at his brother. _

"_Donnie told me."_

"_Donnie don't know everything, you know. He didn't know how that you need special rice to make sushi now did he!" Mikey recalled an incident when the four turtles had tried to make sushi for their father's birthday. _

"_Well, if you don't believe me ask him when we get home! Now come on!" Raph was aware they were closer to dinner time and if they were late – he'd be the one to cope it – as he was the oldest. _

"_Okay, me coming." Just then Mikey slipped and started to fall……_

"_Raphie…….!"_

"_Mikey!" Raphael ran down to where his baby brother had fallen into some sewer muck. _

"_Owe, me leg. I want Splinter!" Mikey started to cry loudly. _

"_Okay, hang on me get you to Splinter," Raphael tried to pick his brother up, which was not that easy, since Mikey was almost as tall as Raphie. Raphie knew the only way he could get Mikey home was to have Mikey piggy back him._

"_Grab hold of my shell, I'll piggy back you," Raphael waited for Mikey to pull himself on to the shell that belonged to his brother. _

_Raph carried the crying and injured Mikey back to the lair, where Splinter must have sensed something had happened for he was there waiting for them and took the crying Mikey off his brother and laved him on the couch. _

"Hey Raph, you remember when I broke my leg when I was a kid?" Mikey asked.

"Huh, which time?" Raph asked, he couldn't remember off the top of his head.

"That time I followed you and fell into the sewer muck. You piggy backed me then too."

"I think I am too generous to you Mikey!"

"What?" Mikey asked.

"You know what I means Mikey!" Raph replied, he huffed from carrying the heavy Mikey on his back.

"Oh yeah I do."

"I didn't carry you on my back. Didn't I just go get Splinter?" Raph couldn't remember helping his brother all those years ago, heck that's eight years ago – he can't remember that far back.

"No, you carried me all the way home on your shell. Maybe that's what your shell was made for.."

"Mikey you talk total crap at times."

Silence between the brothers, except for Raph's huffing and stumbling with his brother getting heavier as they travelled.

"Think I need a rest, so get off for a moment," Raph asked his brother, who quickly did as he was told. Mikey knew Raph was being highly generous by carrying him. Besides Mikey felt he was able to walk now.

"I can walk the rest of the way," Mikey told his brother.

"Good."

Just then their sharp ninja hearing skilled picked up another sound of something else was walking through the forest, heading their way. The two ninjas jumped up into the tree above and sat and waited. They watched for anything to come into view on the forest floor below, but nothing came.

"Let's take the trees," Raph whispered to his brother. They both travelled through the trees for about ten minutes, when Mikey heard something again.

"Raph!" He hissed.

"What?!"

Mikey pointed to something that was now directly beneath him. It was the size of a human, by this wasn't just any human. It was a woman and she was sobbing and covered in scratches and her clothes were ripped.

"Should we help her?" Mikey looked to his brother.

"She'll freak even more when she spots us. But maybe we can do this without her seeing us," Raph suggested.

"Tell her to not look up at us."

"Then she will definitely look up. Let me handle her."

"You always get the babes." Mikey pouted, but then smiled to show he was only teasing.

Raph gave him a dark look and then looked down to see the women was now wiping her eyes.

"Hey lady, you alright? Now please don't be afraid, we promise not to hurt you. We're lost in this wood too."

The women looked around her. She didn't look up into the tree above her. Raph motioned for Mikey to move round and climb down to her.

"My brother's coming down. Please don't be alarmed. We promise not to harm you." Raph used his most polite voice, which he only used for the ladies and old people he was helping, oh and Master Splinter.

"Okay, but please don't come near me until I see you," The lady said, as Mikey climbed down the tree. In the dark she couldn't really see that the person in front of her was indeed green with a shell on his back.

"Hey, my name's Mikey," Mikey smiled and put his hand out.

The women then noticed that the hand held out to her was actually green and had only three fingers.

"What are you?" The women asked defensively.

"Good one Mikey" Raph said form up in the tree.

The women looked up and thanks to the moon light caught Raphael's figure in the tree.

The women let out a scream and like most women who meet the turtles did the most usual thing – fainted.

_So who's this mystery woman and where on earth are Mikey and Raph? Will they make it back to New York? Also where's the other two turtles? Will Leo and Donnie wondering where their little brothers are? What actually happened to them in the zoo?_


	2. Chapter 2

Lost in the Woods

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Read the one in the last chapter! Sorry just joking!

I do not own the turtles, I do own the women though – whoever she is.

"Now what?" an orange clad turtle asked his brother.

Raphael bent down to take a look at the women.

"Think she's coming round," Raph answered.

"What? What happened?" The woman mumbled. She took one look at Raph's green feet and began to cry.

"You have that affect on people don't you Raph?"

"What you on about?" Raph looked to his brother.

"She's crying. You tend to make people cry, especially when you pound their heads in."

"I'll pound your head in a moment if you don't stop talking!" Raphael warned.

"Please, please don't hurt me. Please I just want to go home," The women cried.

"We ain't goner hurt ya, lady. I was threatening my brother – he doesn't know the meaning of shut up sometimes; actually make that all the time. We are lost in this place too. Maybe we could help each other get back to where we're supposed to be," Raph said gently to the women.

"You're not going to hurt me? You're not with those others?"

"What others?" Mikey asked, coming to join the women and Raph on the forest floor.

"Those, men. They were going to do things to me."

Mikey looked confused at his brother, who was just as confused.

"Are you seriously hurt?" Raph asked.

"No just bruised and a crushed spirit. My name is Molly what's yours."

"I'm Mikey, that's Raph – he's the scary one." This earned Mike a death stare.

"You don't look like humans?" Molly asked.

"Na, we're turtles, see the shell?" Mikey turned so she could get a better look at his back.

"Are you for real?" Molly asked.

"Trust us – would you want to carry around this heavy shell on your back if you had a choice?" Raph stated.

"I never knew there were any turtles as big as you in the world."

"Only us and our brothers, we're a rare species so to speak," Raph told her.

"There are more of you?" Molly looked interested.

They suddenly heard someone else approaching.

"Yeah, but no time to talk about it right now, someone's coming," Raph grabbed hold of Molly and pulled her up on her feet and the two turtles and girl ran off into the scrub.

After what seems ages Molly started to pull back, she had a killer of a stitch in her side.

"Please, please wait," She let go of the green hand, which held hers.

"You okay?" Raph looked back at her.

"I got a stitch."

"Yeah they can be killers, hey," Mikey smiled at her.

"Well, I'd feel better if we get a little more distance before we fully stop for a bit. Do you mind if one of us carries you?"

"Hey!" Mikey protested at the offer – he was not up for running, let alone running and carrying a woman on his back.

"I'll do it!" Raph hissed.

Molly looked around at the two turtles. They did not cause her to feel threatened.

"Okay, you can carry me, Raph," before she could finish, the red masked turtle were carrying her.

After some time they came to a creek, "Let's stop for a rest here. We can get a drink."

All three run-a-ways soon lapped at the water only then releasing how thirsty they were.

"You got your sais Raph?" Mikey asked as he saw a fish swimming past.

Raph looked down to where his weapons usually sat and was surprised to notice that whoever had caught them hadn't bother to take his weapons away. He looked to Mikey – who seemed to still have one of his weapons.

"Where's the other one?" Raph asked Mikey knew what he was talking about.

"Don't know. Can I borrow a Sais and catch us a fish?" Mikey asked.

"This ain't a time to catch your self a new pet, Mikey!" Raph put his hands on his hips at his brother. Molly just laughed at the two strange but amazing creatures that were helping her.

"I want to catch us some breakfast, stupid!" Mikey replied back annoyed that Raph was showing him up in front of Molly.

"Don't know about you, but I prefer my sushi cooked!" Raph said, winking at Molly, as she got his joke.

"Duh! I was goner cook it, stupid!" Mikey replied.

"What with? You need fire to cook your fish. Hum… don't see any fire trees around here?"

"Raph, we put that glass in the sun, over some leaves – we get fire."

"He's quiet a boy scout your brother," Molly giggled as the two boys argued.

"He's a ninja not a scout. Wish he'd remember that!"

"Raph, it says so in Donnie's boy's annual that he got when he was eight."

Raphael rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Who's Donnie?"

"Our brother," both turtles replied.

"He's the scientist. You ever need anything fixed – see Donnie. Except when there's a Star Track marathon on," Mikey informed Molly.

"Mikey, do you really think she gives a hoot about Donnie? She hasn't even met him!" Raph yelled.

"Oh touchy, remind me when we get back to tell Don that Raph don't care about him and that maybe he shouldn't hurry up in fixing the hog for him," Mikey teased.

"Mikey – if you're catching a bloody fish, then do so. You're giving me the cruds."

"Ewe! Told you not to eat that tin of baby custard last night!" Mikey said.

"What custard, I never eat custard you little," Raph grabbed his brother and yanked the Sais back.

"What kind of food do you guys eat?" Molly asked, she was interested in what giant turtles eat.

"Raph here really enjoys baby food," Mikey jumped from rock to rock, avoiding Raphael.

"I do not! I never eaten it in my life," Raph turned to look at Molly, "We eat what everyone else eats – food."

"You did when you were a baby," Mikey said.

"How the hell would you know what I ate as a baby, I can't remember so why should you? You're younger than me," Raph pointed out.

"How can you be sure of that. Splinter just guessed. For all we know I could be the oldest, and not Leo!"

"Mikey use your loaf – there is no way on earth that you're the oldest, so get over it." Raphael said, as he walked back to where Molly sat.

"Is Leo your other brother?"

"Yeah real bone head. Thinks he's Mr Perfect," Raph told her.

"My oldest brother's the same," Molly said, "Thinks it's his job to tell the rest of us what to do."

"Yeah that's Leo. Do you think they've ever meet, Leo and your brother?" Mikey said.

"Yeah Mikey, Leo's best mates with him. What do you think?" Raph shoot at his brother.

"Hey, you got a brother like Raph, who always picks on you?" Raph throw a stick at his brother.

"So how long we been walking?" Mikey asked.

"Oh let me just check my watch, oh that's right, I don't have one because my little brother broke it last week," Raph looked into Mikey's face.

"How'd you do that?" Molly asked the orange masked turtle.

"I kind of dropped it into the bath."

"Oh dear!" Molly said.

"Yeah, meanie here wasn't a happy little boy about it. I had to leave the lair, otherwise I may not be right before you now."

"Oh he doesn't look that dangerous. I'm sure he's never killed a cockroach before," Molly said.

"Babe, mind if I call you that? He's killed many a cockroach and put many a purple dragon in hospital. And that's just on his good days, you don't want to see if on a bad day – it's like you need like twenty body guards to stay safe. Or you could just use Master Splinter, I usually do, he's better than 50 body guards."

"Mike – shut up!" Raph said, as they came near a highway.

"I can hear cars," Molly said.

"We're near the highway," Raph said, "see if you can see a sign, it'll tell us where we are."

"I can see a sign," Mikey said, pointing to sign that said road works.

"Yeah that really tells me where we are," Raph sycastically said.

"I'm only trying to help, dude."

"Hey guys, I think if we walk along here awhile we'll find a sign," Molly said.

"Yeah so long as we stay out of sight of traffic, I'm happy for that," Raph said, "Come on Mikey."

Mike followed behind his brother.

Meanwhile back in New York two other turtles were back in a lair with their father, crowded around the computer.

"Sensei, they seem to be somewhere just north of the city. As you can see, they are moving quiet a bit. They must have escaped the scientists, though I do not think they realize that they are actually going in the wrong direction. They're going east, when they need to move south-west." Donatello informed his father, who looked concerned – as any father who was missing two sons would. The lair was unusually quiet for a Saturday morning – a little too quiet for Splinter's liking. There was usually a fight going on about this time of the day, with the television blaring as Mikey watched his cartoons.

"What should we do? Their turtle-coms don't seem to be working," Leo said, as he was trying to get contact with his lost brothers.

"They could be out of range, just as well I got a tracking devise on them, so we know where to start looking," Donnie said, as he clicked a new window to get a street map of where his brothers were.

"So we're going to go get them? Is it safe? What if it's a trap?" Leo asked.

"Leo, they seem to be running east for over half an hour, before that they were heading south, but they then started going east. I do not think they are trapped anymore. I'd say they got out of where they were, you know those two, can't stand still for long," Donnie said.

"Sensei, what do you think we should do?" Leo turned to the old rat next to him.

"I think we must go after them, though Donatello, why do they seem so disoriented? Could it be due to unfamiliar surroundings?"

"Or maybe the drug the zoo keepers used is still in their system and clouding their better judgement. It seems Raph is more alert than Mikey, as Raph seems to keep stopping for Mikey."

"Mind you, Raphael can be the most focused when in difficult situations. I feel it a good thing that they are together, I just hope they stay together and do not argue and split up."

"I don't think they'd be that dumb to split when they're both lost, no matter how much they're driving each other up the wall," Leo stated.

"True, I think we should get going, before they do have a fight and split. I will hock up my laptop in the turtle van and we can keep track of them. Master Splinter, do you want to come for a drive?" Donnie shut down his computer. Splinter just nodded.

"Mikey, I telling you hurry up!" Raph called to his brother who was off near a bush.

"When you got to pee, you just have to bro. Hey stop looking!" Mikey cried, as Raph moved towards him, checking that his brother was not just messing around.

"There's nothing to see. You'll need a microscope to see that!" Raph walked back over to Molly who was taking a rest.

"Just as well we found that farm back there. Means we now have enough food until we get back to New York," Raph said, putting the left overs into a backpack.

"We can't be too far from New York when both of us were abducted and brought out here," Molly said.

"I think we keep going and find a decent place to set up camp for the night, cos I sure do need some rest and that drug they shot me and Mikey with, I think it's still making me woozy."

"I think it's cruel what those zoo keepers did, how can they harm any creatures. I thought people went into zoology for the love of animals, so why harm them."

"I don't know. Don says studying species is important sometimes, especially for their survival. The beauty with having seen and caught us means they can earn a nice buck off us, for discovering a new species. Though the thing is, they see us as animals and without feelings. I'm not saying animals don't have feelings, but we definitely have human traits along with those from our turtle heritage," Raph told Molly.

"Yeah we eat better than normal turtles, they just eat fish and lettuce – we eat pizzas, kebabs and chips," Mikey walked up to them.

"So how come you guys became this way? Were you born like this?" Molly asked.

"No, we were born your ordinary pet shop turtles," Raph began.

"But then this kid bought us and there was an accident, he dropped the bowl we were in and we fell into a sewer," Mikey told her.

"Then the truck that was involved in the accident up on the street, a canister fell in after us, hitting the ground."

"Smash!" Mikey make the sound effects.

"So there's this green slim all over us, so we're small baby turtles crawling around in what we call ooze."

"That's when old Splinter dude came along and rescued us. Instead of turning into a giant turtle, he turned into a giant rat. He's definitely gets first prize for being the giantess rat in New York!" Mikey said.

"Yeah, okay Mikey. Therefore, that is how we came to be. Splinter kind of took on being our father and raised us up like we were his own kids."

"Yeah and did everything a human parent would – like read bed time stories and give you hot coco when your sick. That kind of thing, except he never did bake us home made cookies, baking simply wasn't his style," Mikey went on to tell Molly.

"He sounds a really nice guy," Molly said, "You sound rather attached to him, the way you speak of him."

"Well, he's all we got," Raph told her.

"Let's find us a place to stay tonight," Mikey suggested. The three began their search for somewhere safe to stay for the night.

"This'll have to do. It's not the Hilton, but it'll be alright for one night," Raph said, as they found an old tree stump that fitted the three of them comfortably.

Mikey was already preparing their meal; Molly helped him, while Raphael gathered branches for them to sleep on.

Later on that night, as they had all fallen asleep, Molly woke up screaming. The sound startled the two turtles, which jumped up ready for action. It was more a reflect than anything else.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Mikey went over to Molly. She was crying and rocked backwards and forwards. Mikey looked to Raph for help.

"Hey Molly, your safe, we're here, we won't let any harm come to you, will we Mikey?" Raph said.

Molly just continued to cry and stare off into space. She then finally moved and wrapped her arms around Mikey's shoulders and began to sob uncontrollably into his shell. Mickey had never had a girl sob like this on him before. He was nervous about what to actually do.

"Put your arm around her, try and pat her back and calm her down," Raph advised his brother.

"Since when were you an expert on crying females?" Mikey asked, Raph just rolled his eyes.

Molly slowly stoped sobbing and slightly pulled away from Mikey enough to be able to see his face.

"I'm sorry for waking you. I am really sorry," Molly sobbed, "I just had a really bad dream. Those men, what they would have done if I hadn't run away."

"You feel safe with us, though don't you?" Mikey simply had to ask.

Molly smiled, "I have never had anyone show me as much kindness as you and your brother have, and you are both true gentlemen. I know you're both turtles, but you know what I mean don't you?"

"Sure we do," Raph said, leaning back down to go back to sleep in his new position.

"Think he's got the idea. Why do not you lye back down and try to go back to sleep. You've had a long day." Mikey smiled at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost In the Woods**

**Part 3**

Disclaimer: If you honestly think I came up with the idea for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles – then you seriously need to educate yourself on all things TMNTs. In simple terms – I borrow them and play with them for my enjoyment and others. I do not get anything out of this, except a little bit of fun. I am sure those who keep nagging me to up-date are a little happier now. Please Read and review…. Poss

"Wake up!" Raph gently kicked Mikey's foot.

"Hey I need my beauty sleep!" Mikey mumbled, grinning at Molly.

"If you slept for a thousand years you'd still be ugly, now get your lazy arse up!" Raphael demanded.

"Is he always as much fun getting up in the morning?" Molly giggled, as Mikey slowly got up.

"I'm not as much fun as Raph is first thing in the morning. I don't recommend throwing iced water over him to wake him up – cos he really hates that!" Mikey told Molly.

"Oh dear, that must have been horrible," Molly said, looking at Raph.

"Add to the fact that it was the middle of winter and bonehead here was bored one morning and wanted something to do," Raph thumbed at his brother.

"Despite the bruises I coped – it was all worth it to see his happy morning face that day!" Mikey chuckled as Raph started to move along.

The three ventured towards the road again to find out where they were. They climbed their way through the scrub using their hearing to guide them. Every now and then, Raph would stop to listen for any one following them. They did not need any unwanted travel companions.

"There it says the New Yorker Mile Road Café," Mikey pointed to a big sign with a huge coffee pot on it.

"Yeah trust you to find the food, Mikey," Raph said.

"Well it's the New Yorker Mile – must be just outside of New York with that kind of a name!" Mikey retorted.

"Right lets go in that direction…."

"Take the left Leo," Donnie cried from the back of the van. He was watching the two red dots on his computer.

"Are they still together?" Master Splinter asked.

"Yeah, they obviously haven't had time to fight yet," Donnie replied.

"No doubt it won't be long til they do start a fight, knowing those two. Mikey will probably want to grab a bite to eat, and Raph will just want to rush the way home without stoping cos he knows he's missing the hockey finals," Leo stated.

"Do not doubt your brothers, my son, they will stay together. No matter how much they upset the other, they have one common goal and that is to head back home. They know that by splitting up it would not be as productive as if they stayed together," Master Splinter said.

"Oh great!" Donnie cried.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"They keep heading west, the two bozos! Why are they going that way?"

"Maybe they are truly lost without any direction," Leo replied.

"Maybe they are not alone and their direction is not their choice," Master Splinter suggested.

"You mean they could be still held hostage?" Leo looked to his father.

"Perhaps, though I hope for their sake they are not," Master Splinter said.

"Man I wish their turtle-coms worked, then I could yell at them for going in the wrong direction!" Donnie cried.

"My son, modern technology is not the only way to channel information to your brothers. I shall try to communicate with them through meditation. Leonardo, make sure you have a rest from driving soon, my son."

"Great one Mikey!" Raph hit his forehead with his hand.

"Well I didn't know!" Mikey cried.

"It's a common mistake," Molly said, as they all looked at the run-down and abandoned New Yorker Mile Café.

"Maybe there's a directory in there?" Mikey suggested to his brother.

"Well you go have a look, I'm not wasting my time looking in there!" Raph cried in frustration. They had spent most of the day walking to find this dump before him. Mikey went into the rundown building, while Raphael and Molly kept watch.

"Boss, we found out where they're heading," A not much left of him Baxter Stockman came into the Shredder's dinning room. Shredder was entertaining a selected guest.

"Well you should not have lost the turtles in the first place, you bumbling fool! Hun please distribute my foot ninjas after them. I want them destroyed!" Shredder crumpled up his plastic cup.

"Yes, master." Hun bowed and left as he did what he was told.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost In the Woods**

**Part 4**

**Disclaimer: Go read the ones in previous chapters – if you have been reading this you should know what I am goner say. I don't own the rights to M&Ms.**

Raph waited for his brother, tapping his impatient foot.

"Wait here, I'm goner go get him," Raph told Molly.

Just then, Mikey walked out to them carrying a bag, which he did not have before.

"Mikey this is not the souvenir shop for crying out loud, what's in the bag?" Raph demanded.

"I found some food and water, thought it'll carry us over til we get home, look I found you some M & M's, I know you love M & M's, Raph." Mikey held up the package.

"Right, but explain to me this? What you goners do eat it?" Raph pulled out from under Mikey's arm a battered old game boy.

"I found it."

"I can see that, but why do you have it?"

"I'm taking it home with me, alright," Mikey said.

"You don't need it."  
"What would you know about why I need a game boy?" Mikey inquired.

"Because you own one at home, stupid!" Raph flicked his brother on the head.

"Correction, I owned one that you broke!"

"Don said he'd fix it, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but see I got this game boy to play while your throwing the other one at me, which you will do when it's fixed," Mikey informed his brother.

"I wouldn't throw it at you if you didn't hide the damn remote when I want to watch TV!" Raph bellowed.

"I didn't hide it, you just couldn't find it."

"No you hide it, like you hide the batteries to it in another place, so that by the time I found it, my show would be almost over!"

"Well you know what I do when I can't find the remote?" Mikey asked.

"Do I look like I care?" Raph shoot back.

"That's where Donnie comes in, he'll get the channel for you without the remote, clever guy our brother Donnie," Mikey told Molly who was laughing at the two humanoid turtles fighting over a Game Boy.

"What's so funny?" Raph demanded.

"You guys," Molly shrugged, she had to be honest with the guys.

"Yeah, I'm unbelievable," Mikey, said.

"You're under my nose," Raph told Mikey.

"You don't have a nose, it's a beak! He didn't listen to the lesson we had on body parts back in Turtle school," Mikey told Molly.

"There's a turtle school?" Molly looked surprise.

"How do you think we became so educated?" Mikey asked.

Raph laughed, "You educated, and that has to be the understatement of the centenary! Wait til I tell the others at home!"

Molly was also laughing, she tried to imagine Mikey sitting through an algebra lesson and throwing spit balls every time the teacher turned their back to the class.

"We had school!" Mikey put his hands on his hips.

"Yeah in the sewers of New York – taught by Splinter and then later Donnie," Raph informed his brother.

"Your brother taught you?" Molly looked surprised, "Is he a lot older than you guys, I got the impression he was your age?"

"He is our age, only he knows a hell of a lot more about science and maths than Splinter does, so Splinter gave him the task," Raph told her.

"Only thing was, we weren't too interested in knowing Pythagoras' theory or any of that mambo jumbo that Donnie's know since he was ten," Mikey put in.

"Yeah poor Donnie, we gave him a hard time over those lessons, he was only trying to do the right thing. Mind you, it was hard for him to be teaching Leo than us," Raph said.

"Really how come?"

"Leo's the oldest and well Don's always had a problem with telling Leo what to do, what with Leo always being the oldest turtle. Donnie tends to stick to the rules that way," Mikey said.

* * *

"Come on Leo, it's time you had a rest from driving. You can keep an eye on the computer for me," Donnie said.

Leo's eyes were irritable and so when his brother offered him a break he took it. He pulled over and the two swapped places and Donnie took over the wheel.

"You just have to keep an eye on those two dots, let me know if they change direction. Currently Mikey and Raph have not moved much in the last hour, which is very strange for them at this time of the day. I hope they haven't been recaptured or anything," Donnie said.

"I think your brothers are arguing, my son," Splinter said from the back of the turtle van.

"Great, just great," Leo muttered.

"Wonder what they're arguing about," Donnie chuckled, knowing them it was probably over nothing important.

"Something about Mikey being educated, "Master Splinter told his sons. They both cracked up laughing.

"I side with Raph on that one!" Leo put his hand up.

"I am trying to communicate with your brothers; both seem to be preoccupied with trying to remember Pythagoras' theory."

"What have they come across, Triangles?" Donnie laughed, "I should be the one doing that, not them. I do not think they ever listened when I taught it. On the test paper, Mikey wrote, "Is that a flower or something?"

* * *

"I'm on my way, from misery to happiness today, ah aha ah" Mikey sang as he walked along behind Molly following Raph. Raph felt he was going in the right direction, he was sure that he was getting closer to New York with each step, only he was moving west of the north country as he moved.

"Mikey you know I hate it when you sing!" Raph called back.

"I'm not singing for you, I'm singing for Molly," Mikey winked at their female companion.

"It's very nice," Molly said, smiling at the turtle in orange.

Raph just growled and continued.

* * *

"We missed them Master," Hun said into his communication devise.

"What do you mean, missed them?" Shredder yelled, smacking down a nearby ninja, as he walked through the foot country headquarters.

"They have moved on, no sign of them at this burnt out building, hang on Master," Hun disappeared, there was a shuffling noise, Shredder was about to throw the devise into his swimming pool.

"Master, it looks like we beat them to it, they have just arrived….."

"Excellent…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost in the Woods**

**Part 5**

Disclaimer: Do I really have to state it again – I don't own them. I just love writing about them. Sorry I have been late in adding to my stories – my old hard drive died – with all my stories. So I've only got round to starting to write the next chapters. Enjoy.

* * *

"Um… Leo … Master Splinter you'll never guess who's up ahead?" Donnie called out to the back of the van. 

"We found them?" Leo ran out to see.

"You're the one watching the dots on the computer – are they nearby?" Donne asked.

"No, but the computer could have been wrong…"

"That computer couldn't possibly be wrong," Donnie replied.

"Pull over Donatello, it seems to me that the foot are also looking for your brothers or even ourselves." Master Splinter said.

"Well, they picked a dud spot to bump into us," Donnie chuckled. Leo and Splinter looked at Donnie with a questioning look.

"I've just fixed up the most perfect battle tools to the battle shell for such a moment this is a perfect test run…" Donnie rubbed his hands together happily.

"Donnie, listen to you, test run? You can't go into battle with Hun with a test run!"

"Leo, haven't we always gone into test run with all our foes? As Sensei says a true ninja must always be prepared to try and outwit the opponent, this is the perfect opportunity – Hun is like prime bacon right now."

"What have you prepared my son?" Splinter asked, he was never a fan of modern technology, but Don was his son and he was supportive of his scientist son in whatever way he could, even when he felt there was other ways his son could outwit his opponents.

"Just a little non- Newtonian fluid will do the trick!"

"I'm afraid you're goner have to explain the science to us, Don, I don't know what a non-Newtonian fluid is," Leo said.

"Simply- cornstarch and water – when put together it doesn't obey normal fluid mechanics. It becomes like a hard barrier when movement tries to interfere with it. For example – it falls through my fingers like liquid soap. But when I clench my fit it turns hard, hance a non-Newtonian liquid is born. Plus it's environmentally safe – won't harm the environment like oil will – which I could have put in when Mikey suggested it after watching far too many movies."

"You seem to have thought this one through my son."

"I always do sensei. But wait and see you are goner love this – you'll be splitting your sides with laughter at the foot's reaction. It'll be a blast!" Donnie jumped up and down on his chair like a school boy. Leo looked to his sensei for advice; Splinter did a nod, which made Donnie even more excited.

Donnie revved up the battle shell, he instructed Leo and Splinter to buckle up and off he went towards Hun and his men. Donnie didn't bat an eyelid as he swang the van into action spurting corn starch all over the enemy and topping it off with a rush of water. Donnie cheered at the sight of Hun trying to run towards the van through the hardening mixture. Hun was fighting a loosing battle to a humble ingredient of corn starch and water. Hun growled in frustration he even dropped his phone into the mixture.

"See what I tell you, Non-Newtonian fluid – it's amazing what kitchen science can achieve!"

* * *

"Bite me!" 

"Ewe gross you know you taste really revolting. Worst than Casey's cooking!" Mickey screwed his face up.

"Casey's cooking?" Molly wondered.

"Yeah, he don't just burn the food, he over cooks it. It's like eating charcoal," Mikey explained.

"Like you've eaten charcoal?" Raph rolled his eyes.

"No but I have used it in my drawing."

"You're an artist?" Molly looked at Mikey.

"That's why they call me Michelangelo," Mikey winked.

"Actually donkey brains, you're just named after an artist, like the rest of us, doesn't mean you got any talent like your name sake. Besides – I heard Michelangelo was a complete nutter, rather like the one I know. Master Splinter got it right naming ya."

"Shut up Raph. Hey Molly when we get back I'll show you my comics."

"Gee she's so looking forward to reading about Turtle Titan, who is actually you," Raph pointed to Mikey, "He wears a cape like Little Red Ridding Hood and goes about New York pretending to be a superhero."

"Do you really?" Molly looked surprised.

"I am a superhero! I've saved people's lives and I've helped people out."

"So have I, but like Master Splinter says – a ninja is not to take any glory."

"Man, you know who you sound like?" Mikey said.

"Yeah who?"

"Leo. You sound more like him than he sounds like himself."

"Oh shut up," Raph stalked away into the woods.

"Shouldn't we follow him?" Molly said.

"Na, he's having a Raph moment – no body goes after him when he's having a moody moment- unless you want to have a busted jaw."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Park our buts and enjoy some lunch. Chocolate?" Mikey settled down under the tree.


End file.
